All Three
by Koneko-Haru-chan
Summary: Madara is making Zetsu feel good, Tobi wants to make Zetsu feel good too. Yaoi ! ! Lemon!


**All Three**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**summery:** Madara is making Zetsu fell good, Tobi wants to make Zetsu feel good too. Yaoi ! !

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Zetsu-san?"

_"Yes, Tobi?" _The half plant man asked turning to his masked companion.

The masked man chuckled "I am not Tobi."

The cannibal stiffled a gasp **"...Madara-sama" **he greeted, bowing to show his respect (and submission).

The founder of the Uchiha pulled Zetsu into the Akatsuki hideout. Down the maze of hallways. And into the plant-nin's room

At the moment the door was locked, sealed**, **and soundproofed, Madara discarded the ridiculous orange mask that Tobi so favored. He then locked lips with his and Tobi's Zetsu. Noone else could have him! Pushing him against the wall Madara put his tounge to use, quickly making wet trails along his large protective leaf like appendeges. Doing so just right that it caused the split man to moan in the pleasure of it. A small blush is apparent on the plant-nin's face as Madara lead the other man to the bed, Pushed him down and straddled him. Madara slowly and sensually traced the line on Zetsu's face that seperated the white from the black. A deep moan erupted from both sides of the bipolor man's throat. _"St-stop te-teasing Mad-dara-sama, plea-ease!" _The lighter of the two personalities begged. Madara liked him to beg. A smirk adorned Madara's face. "What was that, ZuZu-chan?" He asked using the pet name for his Zetsu. **"Plea-ease! please! plea-ease!" **the darker begged loudly. A full fledged grin spread across Madara's face as he strips Zetsu of his clothes. Zetsu shudders as the cold air caresses his flesh.

Madara is biting our neck, sucking and nibbling evcery now and then, while his hands travel south. His ungloved hands massage our muscles. We feel so wonderful. His hands slip down farther down to wrap around our already weeping cock. We gasp, a blush flushing our face. So good. We bolt up when our master, pretend subordinant, begins to pump us, the scars that cover his hands adding to the friction. The raw pleasure shooting through us is overwhelming. Madara-sama increases to the pace. We can feel the warmth winding itself inside of our lower regions. Something between a moan and a scream escapes our lips, as we release into our master's hands and onto his chest. _"Ma-_**dara**_**-sama!!" **_we screamed in ecstasy. We fell back into the bed. as Madara-sama plays with our cum. We blush with embarrasment at the amount we got on Madara-sama. But, when we try to clean our unusually large amount of seed off of our master, he stopps us. Madara-sama smiles at us. Not a smirk, not a grin, a smile. Just for us. We blush once again, butterflies fluttering inside of us. He kisses our nose "You know I don't mind." our master reminds us. We kiss and lick at our masters neck in apology. He coats his fingers in our cum. We blush having an idea of what he is going to do to us. He nudges our legs apart slightly. We gladly spread our legs for him, allowing him access to anything and everything of us. His fingers enter one at a time, stretching our entrance. Madara-sama is always careful with us. While doing this his tounge is cleaning us of our seed.

The fingers are removed.We almost protest, but we know what is to come so we keep silent. Madara-sama shifts his weight so that he is positioned above us. With a gentle push his shaft slides into us slowly. Ever so slowly. We moan low and deep at the pain tinted pleasure that courses through our systems. The feel of our master filling us completely is the most wonderful feeling in the world. We moan and cry to tell Madara-sama of our pleasure. _"Madara-sama! __**Danna!" **_ Our master is not yet moving, he is letting us get used to him inside of us. We writhe underneath Madara-sama and still he doesn't move. _"Please, plea-ease!! __**Madara-sama!**__ Danna!! __**Move! P-plea-**__ease!!"_ We beg. Madara grinned down at us as he pulled out almost completely. He looks down at us a crease in his brow. We know that look, He is worried for us, he is worried he might hurt us if he is rough. We arch our hips up, "_P-please Madara-sama, __**Ple-ease Danna."**_ we beg it of him. With a smirk he slams into us. We cry out in pure pleasure.He pulls out again. Thusts in. Pulls out. Thrusts in. Pulls out. In. out. In. out. In. out. In. We moan, scream, pant, and beg for more. "You like?" he asks us inbetween pants. "_yes! yes! __**Yes!!"**_ He laughs a fullhearted laugh."A-Aa!" We smile, happiness overwhelming our senses. We are always happy like this, underneath our master, our Madara-sama. We let out a silent scream as he hits our prostate. A grin spreads on Madara-sama's face as we release a second time all over his chest.

We fall limp in exhaustion. Sleep creeps up on us to take us away to a land of slumber. But Madara-sama drives the sleep and exhaustion away by pumping our limp member to life again, using our own cum as a lubricant, leaving us hard and wanting again. We moan loadly when Madara-sama's lips brush our ear. "I'm not done yet, ZuZu-chan" He purred. We shiver. We need more. more. more. more. Madara-sama has not moved inside us since we released. It is too much for us. _"P-plea-_**ease! move! **_Madara-sama! _**more?! **_ple-ease?!"_ we beg again. He smirks as he starts thrusting into us again. We let out a loud moan as he hits our prostate again. A sream when it's hit again. moans, groans, and cries fill the room as our prostate is hit straight on again and again.

We are writheing in pleasure beneath our master when Madara-sama stopps thrusting into us altogether, still sheathed deep inside us. We moan slightly. A pleasent pain coursing through us. So nice.

"Zetsu-sama?"

We look up to see Tobi's onyx eye instead of Madara-sama's crimson. _"T-Tobi...?" _

"Tobi wants to make Zetsu-sama feel good too, just like Madara! -heart-" So saying Tobi took our hips in his hands, causing us to moan. Tobi grinned happily. We are confused though, Tobi has never come out at these times, he is too innocent. But if Madara-sama let him out it must be alright. We are not exactly in a position where we can tell him to stop either. Tobi pulls himself out almost completely, then thrusts quickly back into the warmth between our legs, hitting our sweet spot hard. We cry out in pleasure. Tobi giggles above us. he shifts in us, causing us to groan. "Did Zetsu-sama like that?" he asks. _"H-hai."_ we breath out. Tobi grinns. We smile up at him. We can tell that Tobi has never done this before. He pulls out carefully and Thrusts in fast, but still careful. He slowly takes up a quick pace. In. Out. In. out. In. Out. In. Tobi moans as he thrusts in. His first moan. **"Feel good?"** we ask. He gives a small cry that melts with our moan as he thrusts in. "H-H-hai!" he's gasping now. We are glad he likes us. He continues thrusting into us our moans mixing with each other. More and more. it feels so wonderful. _**"Tobi!!"**_ we scream, two voices as one, releasing all over our subordinants body with our largest amount of cum all night. Tobi cums deep inside us as our walls close in around him. "Zetsu-sama!!" he screams in pleasure.

We collaspe into each others arms. Tobi still buried deep inside our warmth. **"Hmn...**_ Tobi..."_ we moan, wrapping our arm around him. "Y-Y-yes, Zet-su-sama?" We purr, nuzzling Tobi's neck. Tobi giggles lightly. "Did Tobi make Zetsu-sama feel good too?" We chuckle, _"Yes Tobi, _**Very good."** Tobi snuggles into our arms. "Madara says that Madara is tired." Tobi yawns. "Tobi is tired too. Madara also says that from now on All three of us. Madara, Zetsu-sama, and Tobi." Tobi pants now. "Always, All three." he says happily. "Is that okay, Zetsu-sama?" We grinn. _"Yes, __**Yes it is."**_

_**"All three."**_

_"All three."_

"All three."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**--fin--**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you liked it. This is my first time writing this kind of thing fully. eh heh heh, always blushed too much.**


End file.
